epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY (rap 7)
This battle features: The Hero of Time Link VS Robin Hood, Stealer of the Rich Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ROBIN HOOD VS LINK BEGIN! Link: The Triforce of Courage has come with a Lionheart, More stealthier than you than what you did with that cart I hero a Hero among men, you’re the Prince of Thieves I won so many battles; more than you can achieve I have the upper hand against this Ivan-hoe I’ll shoot you faster and more accurately with the Hero’s Bow Beware Robin, you walked into the Hero of Times den, Leave now and go get banged by your merry men Robin Hood: I steal from the rich, and give to the poor, But you’re the only poor person I’ll never steal for Zelda was over last night and I Octarock-ed her hard You’re as ugly as that guy from the graveyard Your princess always gets kidnapped by the same Ganon-dork I’m known everywhere from Nottingham to New York How where you created riddle me that You’ll lose this battle so go on, scat Riddler: Riddle me this, what is green, gay, and getting banged whenever he could? That would be you Mr. Hood I mean seriously it’s just you and a monk You were good back then, but you lost your funk And you there Mr. 17 Generations You’re ticked off because you’re on your menstruation Why are you called the Bushwhacker when you have nothing below? Stop chopping blindly and go with the flow Green Goblin: I’m coming in swooping you all down I’ll force you to get out of town Riddler you’re a knock off Whenever I hear your name I always scoff Robin you’re a gay man who’ll never get laid, Unless you count all those male prostitutes you paid Link, you’re Boko-goblin in the head Like any other, Zelda prefers me in bed Green Lantern: GG you don’t know what you’re talking about I suggest you shut up and get out Riddler let me riddle you this, Will you ever come out of that forgotten abyss? Robin Hood, why do you have a Muslim among the ga- merry men? Get a woman then I’ll respect you then Link, you’d think you’ll be raised by wolves and not a tree I threw away your game at dungeon three Luigi: It's a me Luigi, coming to beat you all down Pack up and get of my Mushroom Town Each one of you are making me sad, Same colors, ripping the first person who made it famous, that's really bad I got a woman and you're all alone I'm a shine brighter than the Negative Zone has glown You all made a rise, then you made a fall I just opened a can of whoop ass on you all Hulk: Everyone don't make me mad when I'm serene, Link, you're only here because, SURPRISE, you dress in green Like I said don't make me mad because... HULK SMASH, all there little fuckers Luigi, you got a girl but I'll smash her Green Lantern, that little ring is just for backing woman off Green Goblin, when I mentioned your name everyone just did a little cough Riddler, I'll smash your face in because you're being so Two-Faced Robin Hood, Don't even get Hulk started on you, you just got forgotten and boom, bookcased WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC -sword chop sound- RAP -arrow landing near by- BATTLES -Riddle me this- -green fire ball- OF -Bombs going of- -HULK SMAH!- HISTORY -sign gets crushed by a glowing anvil- Who won? Link Robin Hood Riddler Green Goblin Green Lantern Luigi Hulk Category:Blog posts